


Largely Unspoken

by mrs_d



Series: Songs for the Morning [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It reminded Sam of the moment before take-off, when he was on the edge of a rooftop waiting for Steve’s order, or when he’d scouted ahead and knew that Steve was waiting for his. The anticipation, the sweet shiver of the moment right before — it seemed a shame to break it, this perfect stillness, even though he knew he’d get it back. It was a part of him, a part of them, this unspoken trust that neither would move until the other was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Largely Unspoken

Sam awoke to the sound of the bathroom door creaking closed. He’d said for months, ever since they moved into this little safe house in rural Pennsylvania, that he’d fix that creak, but the fact of the matter was that he liked it. It made the farmhouse feel like a home, like the home they’d left behind when everything went to hell with the Avengers.

Plus, on nights like tonight, that creak was useful. Better than a doorbell.

He glanced over at his alarm clock’s dim red display. It was a little after 3, which meant Steve was home early. His plane wasn’t even supposed to leave Wakanda until 6, Sam thought, unless he’d screwed up the time zones again — he could never remember how many hours’ difference there was between here and there.

His mind drifted back towards sleep while he listened for the second creak, the one that would let him know that Steve was coming to bed. Instead, he heard the quiet rush of the shower starting up, the whiny protest of the old pipes.

He wondered how Steve had gotten home from the airport, since Sam obviously hadn’t been there to pick him up, and this thought had turned into a muzzy dream about airplanes that could shrink down into cars if you asked them nicely enough, when there was a dip in the mattress beside him, a tug on the sheet that covered his bare skin.

“Hi,” Sam mumbled.

Steve draped an arm over Sam’s hip and kissed his shoulder, a feathery touch of his lips. “Hey, baby. Sorry if I woke you.”

“It’s all right,” Sam replied. He forced his eyes to open as he stretched his legs out and rolled half-over. “Everything go okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, edging close enough to nuzzle Sam’s neck. The sensation sent a little shiver down Sam’s spine that was welcome in the warm room. “Better than I thought it would.”

“Good,” said Sam. “That why you’re home early?”

“No,” Steve breathed. Sam smiled as Steve kissed his neck, his cheek, his chin, before he finally found his lips. “I missed you.”

Sam hummed, turning onto his back to give Steve better access. Steve was naked, Sam realized suddenly, same as him, which wasn’t a surprise given that it was a hot night in the middle of summer, but it was still nice. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering through the sheer curtains.

“Hi,” Sam said again.

“Hi,” Steve echoed, his voice like molasses.

For a long time they traded slow kisses — Steve’s mouth was bright with toothpaste and his cheeks cool with aftershave — until Sam felt his dick getting thick and heavy between his legs. He rolled again, so they were facing each other, and Steve ran his hand up Sam’s side, dipped under his arm to brush his chest, then gently cupped Sam’s face. His thumb found Sam’s bottom lip, and Sam kissed it once before pulling it into his mouth, nibbling at the callused tip. Sam smirked when he heard Steve’s surprised intake of breath, and when Steve shifted even closer, skin to skin, Sam could feel that Steve was getting hard, too, the blunt tip of his cock pressing against Sam’s thigh.

But he didn’t push. Sam’s eyes had adjusted to the dark enough that he could trace the familiar lines of Steve’s face, the way his lips were parted, almost pouty. He didn’t move, though; he was waiting for Sam’s go-ahead, asking silently, just as he had with his hand, as Sam had with his mouth. The air was thick around them, and Sam savored the tension that came with their closeness: Steve’s scent, his warm body beside him.

It reminded Sam of the moment before take-off, when he was on the edge of a rooftop waiting for Steve’s order, or when he’d scouted ahead and knew that Steve was waiting for his. The anticipation, the sweet shiver of the moment right before — it seemed a shame to break it, this perfect stillness, even though he knew he’d get it back. It was a part of him, a part of them, this unspoken trust that neither would move until the other was ready.

At last, Sam nodded, and Steve smiled as he nodded back.

Steve ducked in for a kiss, deeper than before, his tongue toying with Sam’s, the edges of teeth against Sam’s lips like stolen electricity. Steve wormed a hand beneath Sam to match the other on his hip and lifted him easily, not once breaking the kiss. Sam settled with one knee on either side of Steve’s torso, aware of the hard line of Steve’s cock against his ass, and he knew right away what Steve was asking for.

He reached back and gave Steve’s cock a little squeeze. Steve twisted his face away, breathless at the touch, and Sam could tell he was hurting for it, so he didn’t wait for words. He just leaned over, dug the bottle of lube from the nightstand, and pressed it into Steve’s hand.

Steve hesitated, his eyebrows raised in a question.

“Yes,” Sam whispered, and he bent forward to lick at Steve’s earlobe.

A second later he felt Steve’s wet finger circle his hole and slide in, slower and more gentle than Steve ever let Sam be with him, and Sam breathed into Steve’s neck before licking away the salty beads of sweat that he’d raised. Steve made a small, desperate sound when Sam rocked back on that finger, letting Steve know that it was good, that he was good, so Steve added another and crooked them just so.

Sam drew in a sharp breath, clenching around Steve’s fingers by accident, and as he exhaled he relaxed, letting Steve touch his prostate again. The bright pleasure was less startling this time, especially now that Steve was kissing him, his lips chasing Sam’s in a rhythm that matched his hand, moving steadily in and out of Sam’s body, three fingers now working him open, getting him ready.

“Yes?” Steve said, what felt like a long time later.

Sam nodded again, and when Steve’s cock — big and slick and fever-hot — finally entered him, he let a quiet moan slide up from his belly and out from between his lips. Steve’s thumbs drew circles on his hips, grounding him, telling him it was okay to take a second, that he needed some time, too. After three breaths, Sam opened his eyes and smiled at Steve, who looked about as dazed as Sam felt.  He steadied himself with his hands on Steve’s shoulders and started to move, small increments at first, but before long he was pushing up and driving down, letting Steve’s cock slip almost all the way out before welcoming it back inside.

Steve watched him move for long moments, his features soft with love and lust. He twitched his hips experimentally, making Sam hiss with pleasure and nod his head sharply. Soon they were moving in tandem, Sam shifting so that Steve brushed his prostate every few strokes, sending uneven sparks across his body the way heat lightning sometimes predicts a summer storm.

When Steve touched the palm of his hand to the tip of Sam’s cock, Sam moaned again, the sensation too much and at the same time not enough. As Sam moved up Steve slid his hand down, gripping Sam’s cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. He squeezed gently, and all at once Sam was crying out, coming into Steve’s hand, over Steve’s chest, and the next time Steve nudged his prostate, the pleasure spiked again, whiting out Sam’s whole world as his spine shook with it for an endless instant.

Steve exhaled a punched-out breath seconds later, the air cold and sudden against Sam’s sweat-soaked chest, and he held Sam firm with one hand as he thrust up twice, three times more and threw back his head as he came, his cock twitching inside Sam’s body, or maybe Sam was just twitching around him — Sam’s brain was a puddle on the floor, and it was only thanks to Steve holding him up that he didn’t collapse the second Steve stopped moving.

He must have dozed off, though, because Steve lifting him up and gingerly pulling out startled him. He smiled when Steve did, then slid forward against Steve’s chest, too sticky already to care about making more of a mess, and closed his eyes again, breathing in the fresh scent of Steve’s body wash, now tinged with the thick smell of sex and come.

“I missed you, too,” he mumbled, and Steve’s kiss against his temple was the last thing he felt before sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I talk about these two a lot on [Tumblr](http://mrsdawnaway.tumblr.com).


End file.
